


Loyal

by mahnrubob (elizabethther)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Hermann is blind, Kid Fic, M/M, hermann doesn't have his leg problems in this fic, well he goes blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethther/pseuds/mahnrubob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann met Newt when he was five. He went completely blind when he was eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if I want to make this a multichaptered fic or just leave it as a stand alone. Comments are greatly appreciated, and If you guys want more, I'll probably write more.

Hermann met Newt when he was five years old. On January 8th, Newt sat down in the red plastic chair next to him. Hermann was surprised, as everyone in his class tended to stay away from him. In an effort to stay away, they would pull up a third chair to a table across the room. 

''Hi, I'm Newton, but you can call me Newt. I just moved here from Germany. I like your glasses a lot, My mom tells me that if I keep reading I'll need glasses.'' The boy sitting next to him said, barely taking a breath between sentences.

''I'm Hermann.'' Hermann said quietly. No one had sat next to him, and no one ever complemented his glasses. It wasn't like they were an uncommon thing, though, four other kids had glasses. His vision had always been bad, which required very thick lenses and made him even more out of place in his kindergarten class.

 

~~~ 

 

Newt called Hermann his best friend when they were seven. The first time Hermann went to Newts house, he was speaking to his mother in German. Hermanns father moved his family to America from Munich when he was two and a half, and still spoke to his children in their first language.

''Mutter, das ist mein Freund Hermann.'' Newt said, beaming up at his mom. His German was perfect, as it was his first language. 

''Er scheint nett, liebling. Ist er dein bester Freund?'' Mrs. Geiszler asked, ignoring the blush on Hermanns cheeks.  
''Ja. Kann er zum Essen bleiben?''

''Ja, liebling. Spielen gehen.'' She scooted the two boys to the door and patted Newtons head.

Hermann waited until Newt's mother had left the room before he whispered, "bester Freund?". Newton only smiled back.  
~~~  
A year later Hermanns eyesight diminished completely. Hermann's mother had woken him up from school, and when he opened his eyes he could see nothing.

He didn't cry when the doctor confirmed his retina had detached, which was almost unheard of in children. He didn't cry when his foot caught the curb and he landed face first on the concrete.


End file.
